


Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Written Pre-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: “It had been so naïve of her to think that she could just waltz in there, find Waverly and save her. That was the stuff of fairytales, but Nicole was living a nightmare.”Nicole is not okay with Waverly’s decision to leave her in the dark about her fate and is desperate to get to her.Written pre-season 3 finale.





	Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest as she called out for her girlfriend.

“Waverly? Waverly, are you in here?”

_No answer._

The moon cast an eerie shadow upon the trees, its ominous red glow making them seem downright sinister. It was a creepy sight even for Purgatory - which was really saying something.

Nicole realized with horror that it must be the Pledge Moon. After all, Wynonna had told her it was coming tonight and that she needed to get to Waverly before it had set. She just hoped she wasn’t too late.

In the darkness of night Nicole couldn’t see past the thick grove of trees surrounding the garden’s entrance. She frantically pushed past their branches, hoping she would be able to get through to the other side, but the trees seemed to go on forever. It was almost as if they had formed a wall around the garden to keep out anyone that tried to get in - or was it to keep in anyone who tried to get out? In desperation, Nicole threw her backpack to the ground and unzipped it, digging through its contents until she found the tool she was looking for. With her trusty hatchet in hand, Nicole marched back over to the barricade of trees.

“Oh, you are NOT taking her from me!” she shouted. “Not today!”

Nicole swung her hatchet at the trees with all her might, determined to cut through every last one of them. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she swung, the branches kept regrowing. She hacked at them over and over again, tears filling her eyes as she realized how hopeless the situation was. There was no way she could get into the garden now. It had been so naïve of her to think that she could just waltz in there, find Waverly and save her. That was the stuff of fairytales, but Nicole was living a nightmare.

She dropped her hatchet to the ground, letting out a scream of frustration. Why hadn’t Waverly told her about any of this? Hell, why had Waverly left her completely in the dark about everything yet again, and she had been forced to find out from Wynonna that the love of her life planned on sacrificing herself to save the world? Now it was too late, and Waverly was gone, and Nicole didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

_Yet another life she couldn’t save._

“Damn it, Waverly!” she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?!”

Nicole shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her sheriff’s jacket. She was surprised to feel something hard and metallic rattling around inside one of them, something that felt oddly familiar. Nicole pulled the object out and saw that it was none other than Bulshar’s ring.

_But... how? Why?_

She frowned in confusion, remembering that the ring had been firmly affixed to Waverly’s finger the last time she saw her. Then, Nicole noticed that there was a tiny scrap of paper attached to it. Nicole unfolded the paper, reading it slowly.

_Nicole -_

_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you._

_I didn’t know how and it had to be done._

_Promise you’ll keep this safe for me, okay?_

_I love you._

_Waverly_

Tears fell from Nicole’s eyes as she read the handwritten words.

Waverly had left her a note - a note explaining why she didn’t tell her what she was about to do.

Seeing those three words, that “I love you,” made Nicole feel a sharp pang in her heart because Waverly had never said it out loud to her.

_And now she never would._

For a moment, Nicole thought about crumpling the note up and throwing it away in her anger. She realized she wanted to keep it though in case those were Waverly’s last words. She carefully untaped the note from the ring and shoved it in her pocket, feeling more hopeless than ever. Suddenly, a thought came to Nicole as she turned the ring over in her palm. She didn’t even know if it would work, but at this point she was willing to try anything... even something she swore she’d never do.

“Anything for Waverly,” she said quietly, almost as if she was talking to the ring. “Let me get to her.”

Taking a deep breath, Nicole slid the ring onto her finger, hoping with all her heart it would be worth the risk.

Immediately the ring felt hot, a searing pain overcoming Nicole’s entire body. She screamed in agony as a blinding white beam shot out of the stone in the center of the ring, cutting a path through the trees.

 _Run,_ Nicole told herself. _Run to Waverly._

She ran faster than she’d ever run before, barreling through the grove of trees as if nothing could stop her. Her lungs felt like they would collapse at any moment but Nicole didn’t care, she needed to get to Waverly. She wasn’t going to let that note be her goodbye.

Nicole knew she couldn’t hold the power of the ring for much longer. Every muscle in her body was on fire, but she fought through the agonizing pain and kept on running. Nicole could see the end of the path up ahead. She was almost there...

And then suddenly she saw her, in a white coat with her back turned as she stood in the middle of the garden.

“Waverly!” Nicole cried out as she ran into the garden, in tears from both emotion and the pain coursing through her veins.

“Nicole?!” Waverly gasped. She turned around to see Nicole running towards her, tears streaming down her face.

_She’d made it._

Nicole wrenched the ring off her finger and immediately collapsed to the ground.

“Oh my god... Nicole! Baby!”

Waverly rushed over to her, eyes filling with tears.

“Waves...” Nicole started to say as she sat up, feeling lightheaded. Waverly put a hand on her back to steady her.

“How are you even here?”

At that moment, Waverly noticed the ring lying on the ground next to her and realized immediately what Nicole had done.

“You used it?” she asked quietly, in disbelief. “But... how?”

“I told it to let me get to you,” Nicole said with a small smile as she stood up. “And, well... I guess it worked.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Waverly said gravely.

“What?” Nicole asked, clearly taken aback.

“You were supposed to keep the ring safe, not come here with it!”

“Well, _maybe_ if you had actually decided to tell me that some chick showed up and said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself to save the world instead of keeping another damn _secret_ , we wouldn’t be in this position!”

Waverly looked at Nicole, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said, fighting back tears. “But there’s no way out of this, Nicole. And I knew if I told you... you wouldn’t let me go through with it.”

Nicole’s heart sank.

“It’s not just your choice to make, Waverly!” she said, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Her words hung heavy in the air, causing a disquieting silence to settle between them for a moment.

“And if this really is the only way,” Nicole continued, looking into Waverly’s eyes, “I want to be there by your side when it happens.”

Waverly started to tear up.

“Nicole, I- I don’t have much time.”

Nicole glanced up at the sky and realized with dread that the Pledge Moon had already begun to set.

“But I’m sorry for not telling you, I was so scared of losing you, and I didn’t want you to die trying to save me. Which almost happened. Again.”

Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek, wiping away her tears.

“Hey, I’m still here,” she said softly.

She paused for a moment, searching for the right words in what may very well be their final moment together.

“You know,” Nicole started, “I never knew you’d save the world one day... but you really are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. And I love you.”

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears.

“I love you too, Nicole Haught. And I should have told you sooner. About everything.”

She pulled Nicole into a passionate kiss, and Nicole kissed her back. It was full of love and longing and tenderness, somehow able to convey everything between them that couldn’t be said with words. Nicole’s arms wrapped tightly around Waverly’s waist, not wanting to let her go. In that moment, everything was perfect. But they both knew it couldn’t last.

“Go,” Nicole said softly, pulling away from their embrace. “I’ll be right here.”

Waverly nodded.

Then she took a deep breath, head held high as she left her lover behind and walked towards her destiny... towards a future that was set in stone.


End file.
